L'amour était ce qu'il lui fallait
by DreamsWritters
Summary: Malgré la guerre terminée Nico ne sera jamais accepter. Alors pourquoi reste il ici ? Qu'est ce qu'y le retient dans cette Colonie ? Percy Jackson, le héros arrivera t'il a l'aider ? OS Percico/Percico Percy et Nico.


Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour Nico di Angelo. C'était son anniversaire. La grande bataille était finit, Cronos était vaincu. Nico lui était seul comme à son habitude. Sur le toit de son bungalow fraîchement construit, assit à contempler la Lune sa seule compagnie. Il avait 14 ans maintenant. Il savait qu'il allait partir de la colonie, qu'il devait partir. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait pendant la bataille il ne serait jamais accepter, nul part. Il était vouer à une vie d'errances. Mais malgré tout quelque chose le retenait dans ce lieu sans qu'il ne sache quoi. A moins qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer. Il secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses mèches d'un noir profond, comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Il allait enfin quitter son poste d'observation, quand il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement. "Percy" pensa-t-il, il eu envie de descendre pour aller voir le héros mais une seconde voix l'en dissuada. Il était invisible aux yeux du monde sur ce toit perdu dans la nuit sombre. Il avait aussi reconnut la seconde voix et n'avait pu s'empêcher de serrait les poings. Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna mais surtout meilleure amie du fils de Poséidon.  
Nico s'avança pour voir les deux sang-mêlé passer devant son bungalow inconscients de sa présence. La blonde se collait à Percy bien trop près au goût de Nico, se dernier se surprit d'avoir eu cette pensée. Mais il se sentait trembler de les voire aussi proche. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait lui faire? Il eu une nouvelle pensée qui le dérangea profondément. Faisant se tordre son estomac.  
Quand Percy et son amie furent loin Nico quitta le toit et rentra dans son Bungalow.  
Sa nuit se passa bien mal, il se retourna dans ses draps incapable de dormir. Les seules fois où il avait pu fermer les yeux des cauchemars s'emparer de son esprit le torturant un peu plus. Il finit par se relever et alla marcher dans la forêt. Seul c'était dangereux. Il s'imaginait déjà cet idiot de Percy le sermonner, en lui disant "qu'il ne devait pas entre seul, surtout la nuit". Cette pensée réussie à lui arracher un demi sourire, faisant luire ses yeux noirs insondables.  
-Percy Jackson. Prononça le fils d'Hadès doucement dans la nuit, savourant juste quelques instants le nom du héro dans sa bouche. Aussitôt une autre image s'imposa dans son esprit celle d'Annabeth. De rage il frappa de toutes ses forces dans un cailloux, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin. Il devait partir. Nico avait pris sa décision il allait quitter la colonie au plus vite. Dans deux jours le temps de régler quelques affaires. Il se demanda si fuir était une bonne idée ou qu'au contraire la distance ne ferait qu'alourdir son fardeau. Il était né dans les années 40 les années de guerre, qui étaient bien plus présente en Italie qu'au États Unis. Et là bas les gens "comme lui" avaient été bien plus persécuter et exterminer que les Juifs. Pour lui c'était une honte, quelque chose d'anormal et d'horrible. C'était même se qu'il arrivait à penser de lui.  
Nico di Angelo était fin près à partir loin de la Colonie mais surtout loin de toutes les pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.  
Son épée de fer stygien à la main il s'apprêtait à passer les frontières quand une main se posa sur son bras.  
-Nico! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'exclama la voix de Percy.  
Nico se retourna surpris et tenta de s'arracher à l'emprise du demi-dieu mais c'était sans conter ce dernier qui le plaqua contre un arbre leurs visages à quelque centimètres.

Nico tenta de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage, mais ne pu s'empêcher de plonger ses yeux noirs dans les yeux si troublants verts d'eau du héros.  
La voix de ce dernier sortit Nico de sa contemplation.  
-Tu voulais partir? Questionna-t-il.  
-Oui. Et... Lâche moi, j'aime pas trop qu'on me touche. Répondit Nico en évitant le regard. Et bien sur Percy ne le lâcha pas.  
-Je ne te lâcherais pas et je ne vais pas te laisser partir. Répondit convaincu Percy.  
-Personne ne m'accepte malgré ce que tu as fait Percy! S'écria Nico.  
-Alors ils seront obliger! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir!  
Nico fut contraint de céder fasse à Percy, cela l'inquiéter mais il avait bien sentit qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de résister à Percy.

Nico c'était endormit entre les draps du fils de Poséidon dans le bungalow 3. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ces temps ci, pourtant cette fois là il s'était endormis. Il ouvrit les yeux en plein milieu de la nuit. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passer. Percy avait du le rejoindre et dans son sommeil c'était rapprocher de lui. Nico s'autorisa à poser sa tête sur le torse du fils de Poséidon. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille et rompe se moment. Nico ne pouvais s'empêcher de se dire que même s'il était endormi, il avait bien du se rendre compte de leur rapprochement physique. Du temps ou il était né ils n'aurait pu partager le même lit. Mais de toute façon, deux garçons dans un même lit juste trop proche était il quelque chose de mal?  
Percy restait bien plus souvent avec le fils d'Hadès négligeant sans vraiment le vouloir Annabeth qui commençait à en avoir mare. Malgré qu'il soit un héros, les demis dieux ne voulaient pas accepter Nico parmi eux. Il était toujours le fils du dieu de la mort. Malgré tout les efforts que le fils de Poséidon faisait les demis dieux l'évitait, ou pire tentait de le provoquer. Percy l'avait inviter à manger à la table Poséidon sous les regards des pensionnaires.  
-Alors Jackson on joue avec la mort? S'exclama goguenard un des fils d'Ares.  
-Non mais laissez tomber ! Il est amoureux ça se voit! S'amusa un autre. Quelques rire retentirent.  
Annabeth regardait avec attention Percy. Elle se posait beaucoup trop de questions en ce moment.  
Nico se renferma, même si c'est joues avaient pris un jolie teinte rouge. La tête baissée sans oser croiser le regard du héros.  
-Je ne t'attire que des moqueries, pourquoi tu t'acharne? S'exclama le fils d'Hadès en se levant.  
Percy attrapa le poignet de l'Italien et le força à se rassoir.  
-Je m'en fiche ce qui m'importe c'est toi Nico. Fit il avec sérieux.  
Le fils du dieu de la mort, rougit et s'interdit d'espérer. Il secoua doucement la tête sans pour autant quitter la table.

Annabeth avait demander à Percy si elle pouvait lui parler. "En privé" avait elle spécifié en fixant Nico d'un air entendu. Ce dernier avait serré les poings vexer mais n'avait pas discuter. Il ruminait des pensées noires quand il en fut tirer par une main lourde qui se posa sur son épaule. Interloquer et sur ses gardes il se retourna lentement. Des fils d'Ares. Deux. Beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Ils lui faisaient face, menaçant. Nico avait légèrement peur mais ne laissa rien voir. Son visage était de marbre.  
Le premier le fit tomber à terre d'une violente bousculade. L'Italien tomba dans l'herbe la faisant instantanément flétrir. Comme du poison. Il se releva le regard noir et accusateur.  
-C'est pas parce que cet idiot de Jackson t'a pris sous son aile que t'es le bien venu ici!  
-Ouais, en plus nous on veux pas d'la mort à la colo! Même l'herbe tu la détruit!  
-Tu es une erreurs de la nature! S'exclama le plus vieux des deux en ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup de poing qui fendît l'arcade sourcilière de Nico.  
Il se prépara à subir un deuxième coup. Il arrivait presque à penser qu'il les méritait...  
Mais il n'arriva jamais, car une voix bien connue s'interposa. Percy. Il venait d'arriver, fidèle dans sa loyauté.  
-Vous feriez mieux de déguerpir de mon chemin! Fit-il, sa voix menaçante bien que calme.  
-Pourquoi tu le défend ? Ce gamin n'est qu'une vermine!  
-Il vaut s'en nul doute plus que vous deux réunis. Vous feriez mieux de partir et que je n'ai pas à le répéter. Menaça une seconde fois le fils de Poséidon, ses yeux si troublants pour Nico, assombris. Et sa main vint se poster sur la garde de son épée à sa taille. Il était le meilleure épéiste de la colonie, même meilleure que Luke Castellan. Les fils d'Ares le craignaient, ils s'écartèrent.  
Percy s'approcha du fils d'Hadès toujours au sol, les yeux écarquillés de voir quelqu'un prendre sa défense. Et encore plus le fils de Poséidon. Son cœur rata un battement quand ce dernier lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, ses yeux verts d'eau montrant de l'inquiétude. 

Percy faisait tout pour remonter le moral de Nico. Il ne le quittait d'ailleurs plus. Le fils d'Hadès se sentait comme l'ombre du héros tellement il le suivait mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Que jamais Percy ne le regarderais autrement qu'un gamin désespérer. Il voulait tellement briller aux yeux de celui qu'il adulait, être plus qu'un simple fardeau. Être une chance. Mais les paroles de tout les demis dieux, volontairement blessantes ou pas s'insinuaient dans son cœur le noircissant plus encore, lentement comme un poison qui s'écoule dans les veines. Il était un pariât, Nico ne voulait plus partir s'enfuir, il voulait se battre montrer de quoi il était capable. Pas par justice mais par rancœur, par colère et par dessus tout par vengeance.  
Il comprenait tellement de chose. Il n'avait pas demander à être fils d'Hadès, ni à être exclu, encore moins de venir des années 40, et surtout il n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux. Ça vie aurais pu être peut être un peu moins noire s'il était tomber amoureux de la bonne personne, d'une fille, mais non son cœur avait décider de s'amouracher de Percy.  
Il le comprenait maintenant, et avait peur de ses sentiments et du regard des autres. Pire il avait peur que Percy ne l'aime pas, le rejette, brisant à jamais la seule chose qui restait encore intacte en lui.  
Il fallait dire que Percy restait avec lui souvent.  
Il était assis sur le lit du fils de Poséidon, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il avait mal. L'amour c'était cruel, ça faisait mal, ce n'était pas la jolie histoire qu'on nous racontait dans les contes. Bien loin de la, non ça faisait mal, cela te broyait le cœur, te laissait pleins de remords et de questions, te faisait souffrir.  
Le héros n'était pas encore de retour, toujours au feu de camp, Nico y été allait parce qu'il lui avait demander. Comment lui résister ? Mais des qu'il avait pu il s'était enfuit. Il aimait le calme la solitude.  
Il se leva doucement et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre constamment ouverte qui donnait sur la plage. La lune qui était pleine ce jour la, se reflétait dans l'étendue d'eau. C'était beau.  
Il fut violemment sortit de ses pensées par une main qui se posa sur son bras. Il se retourna sur ses gardes et se retrouva nez à nez avec Percy.  
Ils rougirent tout deux avec un bel ensemble et s'écartèrent.  
-Tu-tu es déjà de retour ? Bafouilla l'Italien sans croiser le regard de Percy  
-Euh... Oui. Répondit le héro un sourire un tantinet gêner plaquer sur les lèvres tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Nico ne pu s'empêcher de remarque que ce geste était vraiment mignon de la part de Percy.

-Non ! Plus jamais ! Percy ! Hurla Nico. Il dormait et faisait un terrible cauchemars. En sueur dans ses bras et dans le t-shirt trop grand que lui avait donner le fils de Poséidon. Les cauchemars il en avait l'habitude bien plus que les autres sang mêle, mais cette fois, il perdait Percy et se retrouvait seul. Son cœur était broyer d'effrois et il allait se sentir mal tant le manque était cruel. Deux mains de posèrent sur ses épaules l'immobilisant et par la même occasion le réveillant.  
-Aaah! S'écria la fils d'Hadès les yeux encore hanter de ce qu'il avait vu.  
-Nico ! C'est moi ! Calme toi ! S'écria Percy qui venait de le réveiller.  
-Tu-tu avais disparut. Tu étais mort ! S'exclama l'Italien encore sous le choc en s'accrochant fermement au t-shirt du héros.  
-Je suis la. Fit doucement Percy en s'allongeant avec lui dans le lit.  
-Tu vas rester? Questionna Nico, se faisant l'effet d'un gamin apeuré.  
-Je te le promet! Répondit le fils de Poséidon  
Ils s'endormirent tout deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Nico se réveilla prudemment ouvrant les yeux doucement. La pièce était éclairée, il devait sûrement être 10h du matin. Nico n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Il tâtonna doucement à coter de lui dans le lit , et eu le regret de ne pas sentir le corps de Percy à ses côtés. Il se leva s'habilla vite fait, se débarrassant du t-shirt trop grand que Percy lui avait prêter pour revêtir comme à son habitude sa tenue noire.  
Il se mît en quête de trouver le fils de Poséidon, pour une fois il traversa la Colonie sans avoir d'insulte ou de mauvais regard. Ou du moins il ne les entendaient pas.  
Il finit par trouver Percy au loin près du lac. Avec Annabeth. Nico serra les dents sentant la colère pulser dans ses veines. Il sera les poings pour tenter de se contrôler mais il sentait que son pouvoir bouillonnait dans ses veines menaçant de déborder.  
Annabeth riait, soudain redevenant plus sérieuse elle regarda Percy avec attention. Ses yeux gris plongés dans les yeux verts du héros.  
-Percy... Fit elle doucement. Saisie d'une impulsion elle posa des lèvres sur celles du fils de Poséidon.  
Nico resta quelques secondes éberlué. Il n'y croyait pas. Cette fois la son pouvoir lui échappa et l'herbe autour de lui dépérit. La terre trembla avec un bruit de fin de monde. Le fils d'Hades qui ne voulait pas faire de mal à Percy s'enfuit en courant les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues.  
Il s'enfuit dans la forêt courant à toute allure. Il voulait quitter cette colonie. Être loin de Percy. Et d'Annabeth. Alors qu'il approchait de la barrière magique il sentit une main qui le retint par le bras. Sans chercher à savoir à qui elle appartenait il se dégagea brusquement continuant sa course. Les larmes obstruaient sa vue et il trébucha au sol, se faisant mal. Il tenta de se relever mais quelqu'un le plaqua immédiatement au sol.  
Il releva les yeux avec rage, ses pouvoirs bouillonnants près à réduire en miettes son attaquant. Mais quand il croisa les yeux verts si particuliers de Percy il se contint a temps.  
-Lâche moi! Hurla t'il les larmes menaçants de couler de nouveau.  
-Nico. Pourquoi...? Questionna le fils de Poseidon.  
Nico sans le laisser finir se dégagea, se releva et avec fureur plongea ses yeux noirs insondables dans ceux de Percy.  
-Jamais tu ne me regardera ! Jamais tu ne m'aimeras. Je suis qu'un poids dans ta vie. Laisse moi pour une fois! Partir c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire ! Hurla t'il vraiment hors de lui et triste.  
Percy fut étonner, enfin plutôt choquer et resta quelques instants abasourdi. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et faisant face à Nico il l'empêcha de partir.  
-Non.  
-Non quoi? Questionna le fils d'Hades un peu perdu. Il se disait que décidément Percy le surprendrait toujours !  
-Non tu ne partiras pas. Je tiens trop a toi pour ça, Nico di Angelo.  
Nico resta bouche bée tant il était surpris.  
-Par-Pardon? Bafouilla t'il sa fureur envoler.  
Percy ne répondit pas s'approcha doucement du fils d'Hadès et du bout des lèvres l'embrassa.  
Nico était au paradis. Enfin autant que c'était possible pour un fils d'Hadès comme lui. Forcément cela ne dura pas longtemps car une voix les interrompit.  
-Oh mes dieux! Percy... Fit Annabeth sa voix se brisant. Elle regarda quelques secondes Percy, ne daigna pas accorder un regard a Nico et s'enfuit en courant. En larmes. Pour peu Nico aurait eu pitié d'elle. Presque.  
Percy se retrouva face à un dilemme.  
Le fils d'Hadès vit clairement les traits du fils de Poséidon se tendre. Aie. Il essayait sûrement de choisir entre Nico et Annabeth.  
Nico s'en alla il ne voulait pas être au milieu de leur histoire. Il était triste le cœur au bord des larmes. Il avait que si Percy ne le suivait pas, c'est qu'il avait choisit Annabeth.  
Il continua à avancer. Soudain un craquement de branche retentit derrière lui. Il dégaina son épée soudain sur ses gardes.  
Son cœur rata un battement quand ce fut Percy qui émergea des fourrés. Cela allait être dur pour Annabeth. Encore plus dure pour tout le monde d'accepter leur relation. Mais dans l'antiquité les grecs étaient plus tolérant. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Nico avait enfin trouver quelque chose qui méritait d'être vécu. Quelqu'un qui enfin était heureux de vivre avec lui. Même si c'est anciennes blessures revenaient souvent. Hantées ses cauchemars. A deux on est plus fort pour les combatte et les repousser.  
L'amour était ce qu'il lui fallait. 


End file.
